1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-based tools for global product readiness assessment.
2. Background Art
Product development is often a complex and multifaceted process. The process typically begins when a concept or idea for a new product or an improvement to an existing product is developed and approved. Initial specifications and descriptions describing the product may next be developed. Experimental designs or formulas combining experimental materials and component parts are tested, analyzed and refined until an initial product emerges. Typically, the product is then ready for initial consumer testing. The test product is constructed from a stable formula or design using specified materials or component parts. Batch records are maintained of the test process. For many consumer products, test packaging must also be prepared. For multinational products, test countries must be selected while considering national and regional standards and regulations.
As product development proceeds, formulas and designs are refined. Brands, variants and options are determined to meet customer expectations, regional preferences and regulations, and marketing strategies. Regulation and safety impact is determined. Various artwork, including graphical and textual support, is developed. Such artwork includes package labeling, safety labeling, package inserts, product labeling, instruction manuals, warranty inserts, assembly instructions, advertising and the like.
Throughout the development process, and particularly approaching product launch, technical standards must be developed and maintained. Regulatory and safety approvals for various brands, variance and options in each target country must be obtained. Product specifications, detailed design descriptions, and formulas must be finalized and formatted for mass production. Raw material standards, component element standards, packing material standards, packaging standards, and the like must be developed and approved. Documentation and specifications for raw material and component element suppliers must be developed. Processing standards and methods are also required, as well as various acceptance and validation criteria. As launch-readiness nears, lead markets are determined and prepared. Plans are finalized for product expansion through various approval gates, both internal and external.
Typically, each aspect of product design requires specialized tools or applications to assist in creating, reviewing, approving, and tracking product development data and propositions. Often, data developed by one type of application must be shared in some manner with at least one other type of application. For example, a product formula may undergo many revisions during the concept phase. These variations, together with information describing each variation, must be logged. Once one or more candidate formulas are determined, safety clearances may be performed. Consumer testing requires that the formula be released at some level and distributed for batch production. Consumer test results must be reviewed, tracked and analyzed. The cycle of experimentation, safety verification and consumer testing may be repeated until an acceptable result is obtained. The formula must then be examined for manufacturability. Regulatory clearances must be obtained and documented for each target market. Lead markets must be determined and prepared for the product. Prior to launch, the formula must be reviewed and approved. Thus, as a formula undergoes changes throughout product development, these changes and their impacts must be documented and analyzed. Further, additional data will be associated with the formula throughout the product development lifecycle. This data includes test plans, test results, raw material lists, supplier designations, costing estimates, process descriptions, restriction and precaution information, and the like. Thus, many different applications may be associated with a particular type of product development data, such as a product formula.
Various techniques and systems have been proposed for managing and utilizing product development data in a global environment. One solution is to design a single very large information and associated work process application for all product development. However, such an application tends to be inflexible and to provide the lowest common denominator of application services rather than flexible customized services for each product development application. A second solution is to design multiple independent applications, each optimized for a particular product development function. If these applications are not linked, common data must be re-entered in each application, creating redundancies of information with all of the associated difficulties such as update control, access restriction, ownership problems, validation problems, and the like. Multiple independent applications may be linked to share data. However, such linking limits flexibility to change any application, as changes to one application must be reflected in changes to the links to all other applications.
What is needed is distributed product development that supports creation, review, approval and storage of key data and clearances by various product development functions. All stages of product development must be supported, from conception through initiative expansion. Individual applications must be flexible and responsive to the needs of targeted users. Further, changes to one application should not have drastic impact on other applications.
A system for product development is provided. The system includes a plurality of product development tools. Each product development tool assists in a separate aspect of product development. Each tool has at least one instantiation of a tool module implementing tool logic and a tool database accessible by each tool module. Each product development tool communicates with a readiness database. The readiness database includes common information accessible by the product development tools. At least one product supply tool accesses the readiness database to read product development information needed for purchasing, manufacturing, distribution, and the like.
Many product development tools are possible. A technical standards application stores approved technical standards in the readiness database. An experimental materials application stores early development information in the readiness database. A consumer test application stores approved information about test placement products and consumer test design in the readiness database. A regulatory clearance tracking application stores information describing clearance of products in the readiness database. An artwork application stores approved artwork in the readiness database. A plant test approval application stores plant testing information in the readiness database. A launch-readiness application stores pre-production launch information in the readiness database. A safety tool stores material and product safety testing results in the readiness database. A laboratory management information system tool stores information describing analysis of product related items in the readiness database. A formulation tool stores product formulation and design information in the readiness database. A package design tool stores packaging information in the readiness database. A business-to-business portal permits outside access to the readiness database.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the readiness database grants read-only access to particular information to at least one product development tool. The readiness database may also deny access to particular information to at least one product development tool.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the readiness database maintains a change history for particular information. Change history may also be maintained within the product development tools.
A method of product development is also provided. Product development information is developed in one of a plurality of product development tools. The information is stored in a tool database accessible only through the development tool in which the information was developed. Information accessible by more than one product development tool is stored in a readiness database. Access is permitted to the readiness database information by the product development tools. Information in the readiness database is read with at least one product supply tool.
Developing a product also includes determining product development data types. Each data type contains data developed with one of a plurality of product development tools. For each product development data type, a determination is made as to whether or not data of the data type is to be accessible by at least one product development tool in addition to the product development tool in which data for the data type is developed. If the data type is not accessible by at least one additional product development tool, the data is stored in a database accessible only by the product development tool in which data for the data type is developed. If the data type is accessible by at least one additional product development tool, the data is stored in a readiness database accessible by each product development tool.
In an embodiment of the present invention, business rules for changing data of the data type are determined if at least one additional product development tool needs to change data of the data type. These business rules may be a function of the product design lifecycle stage.
In another embodiment of the present invention, security rules are determined based on each product development tool with viewing security restrictions if data of the data type has any viewing security restrictions.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.